Found You
by jewlzncoolz
Summary: Bella just lost her sister. She meets Edward and feels drawn to him. He is obviously attracted to her too and they start a beautiful friendship. The lust and desire is there also but will Bella act on it? Her sister has just pass away after all. Lemons...
1. Prologue

**Title: **_Found You_

**Rating:** _M (For possible future sex scenes)_

**Character(s):** _Edward and Bella_

**Summary:**_ Bella Swan has just lost her sister. She feels like her life is slowly collapsing. She meets Edward Cullen by accident and his friendship and compassion is building her back up. The friendship they form is obliviously turning into something else. But would Bella comply, since she had so recently lost her beloved sister?_

**Author's Note: **_Collab written by **jewlzncoolz** and **xXPassion11Xx**. It's a sad romance, little drama but loads of BellaXEdward moments. Hope you guys like._

_--_

**Prologue:** _Not My Baby_

_**Bella's POV:**_

I clutched the picture in my hand. I could hear Officer Robinson and Deputy Mark as my mother invited them in with her grimly quiet voice. I debated whether to join them downstairs but then decided against it. The horrible feeling in my stomach from this morning didn't go away.

The feeling had intensified when I watched from my old bedroom window as a police cruiser pulled in. She had been gone too long. Something bad had happened. I knew it. I felt it inside of me.

She would've called, even though she let her phone at our apartment, she would've found a way to call me.

I sat on my old bed and took in a deep breath. There were more murmuring of voices. I waited for it.

She had just sorted out her career and we had moved in to a two bedroom apartment in Port Angeles. We had finally left the small grey town of for and our mother, Renee couldn't be more proud of us. Of _her_. She had gone through so much and turned out to be the wonderful and beautiful Rosalie that she always was.

_But then she went missing._

My heart clenched uncomfortably.

Then suddenly, a high pitched wail brought me to reality. A cry of pain. My fingers dug into the mattress as I heard it. The scream of a mother for her daughter. The howl of pain and agony, of torture and suffering.

Oh _god_, I was right.

_Deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Calm down. It could be anything. She could only be hurt. It could be something stupid and silly and..._

I was right.

The feeling I had was right...

"NO! No...Not my baby, not my baby", my mother's voice reached my ears perfectly clearly. She was sobbing downstairs. I could hear her voice and it brought sharp fresh pain to my body. And I could hear nothing but incoherent mutterings from the Policemen.

I was right.

My eyes closed tightly to stop the tears from escaping. My ears were filled with the wailing and bawling of my mother's grief. I gritted my teeth and clenched it, trying to the push the pain away though it was no good to even bother trying.

My heart was being squeezed, tormented in its place. My lungs decided not to work any more. My skin was crawling uneasily.

"My baby! My baby girl", Renee's voice cried out downstairs.

I stood up, in a zombie-like state, barely able to walk straight. My head felt dizzy and my eyes were lidded with heavy lost of sleep. My throat was dry and pained at the back. I stumbled down the stairs and into the living room.

The two men were standing up. My mother was curled up in a ball on the sofa, her head buried between her knees. She was rocking back and forth and she sobbed for dear life.

The men faced me with straight, yet pained faces.

"Her body?" I asked, my voice being barely above a whisper.

"At the local hospital, Miss Swan", Deputy Mark told me, "She was missing for six days and we found her just this morning. She had overdosed on heroine and had a cardiac attack."

"Not my baby...not my baby", my mother wept, panting and crying out. She was muttering the same things over and over again. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from wobbling.

"Thank you", I whispered. The men nodded and headed out. I sat next to my mother, placing an arm around her shoulder. She gripped onto howling loudly.

I didn't say any words of condolences. The tears flowed freely down my face as I heard the click of the front door closing.

_**Rosalie Swan, 24 year old model had gone missing on the 20**__**th**__** of October 2009. Her body was found in Royce King's apartment alongside his body on the 26**__**th**__** of October 2009 in Port Angeles only fifteen minutes away from the modelling agency where she works.**_

_**It was believed that she headed there after work on Friday night. She overdosed on heroine and large amounts of alcohol were consumed too.**_

_**Her funeral was held on the 28**__**th**__** of October that year. Her only parent, mother Renee Swan attended holding dearly onto the hands of Isabella Swan, Rosalie's 20 year old younger sister. 67 other people, friends and colleagues of young Rosalie attended the funeral.**_

_'Rosalie Swan, beautiful daughter, amazing sister and beloved friend; Rest In Peace. You will always be the Rose in our hearts.'_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one:** The Phone Call

Bella's POV

"How are you Bella?" Angela's voice brought me crashing back to the earth that was really a hellhole.

I blinked, steadying myself against the wall of the elevator. I felt so dizzy all of a sudden. It was daylight. My throat was dry and I was hungry. My stomach rumbled uncomfortably just to remind me that I hadn't eaten anything apart from that cereal bar early this morning.

I was on the ground floor of the building that I was in and I needed to get off the lift. I quickly skipped out, ignoring the awkward glances I got from the messenger girl.

"Bella?"

"Oh", I gasped aloud as Angela appeared besides me. She smiled assuringly me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", she apologised gently, "I was just asking if you're ok."

She didn't need to know that practically any female voice calling out my name in a concerned tone scared me.

"Yes, I'm fine Angela; I told her forcing a smile "Yeah...um, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm OK", she said simply. We walked in silence to the car park. I liked how she didn't wish to fill the comfortable silence with awkward small talk. Angela was a colleague from my work. She had long straight light brown hair and deep dark eyes.

We looked quite similar feature wise. I had long wavy brown hair that seemed more dull and flat by the minute that I lived on. My eyes were wide and brown and could look sparkly but somehow had lost its shine.

I sighed and glanced at my watch. It was half past five. I had just gotten off from work. Work was Hale Magazine Co-operations a company which produced many fashion magazines. I was an editor for the magazine GloryGossips. I worked from eight to five everyday but occasionally, recently, I tried to spend as much time at work as possible.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner next weekend", Angela said softly. I looked up at her. If I was honest, all I wanted to do this weekend was to crawl under my covers and cry my eyes out. But I shouldn't say that aloud.

"Oh? This weekend?" I repeated, trying to sound confused. I was merely buying myself time until I could think up an excuse. I had already thought up millions of excuses in the past month to get out of social functions and parties. I think I was running out of them.

Headache...stomach pains...got plans...too busy...too tired...cat died..._sister died_...

I shook my head from that last thought.

"Sure Angela", I heard myself say. My voice, like everything else about me, was flat and toneless. Just a dead, unenthusiastic person. "W-what time?"

"How about Saturday night at seven?" she suggested, "I want you to meet my fiancé. Ben Cheney. I told you about him, remember?"

She sighed contently as she spoke his name. I could see the dreamy faraway look on her face. I looked down, reminisce a time when she would go on and go about her boyfriend and I'd be excited to hear every detail.

"Oh yeah..." I said a couple of minutes too late. Angela sent me a wary look. I walked over to my rusty orange truck. "So um, see you there Angela. Bye."

"Alright Bella", Angela smiled unconvinced, "Goodbye. Have a nice evening."

She turned and walked the other direction towards her car. I would think up an excise on Saturday morning and not go. I got in the car and pulled out of the company car lot.

Today was Thursday, plenty of time to make up something. Besides, I really _did_ have plans this weekend. I had promised myself that I would do it on Saturday.

After three whole weeks, I was going to clear out _her_ room. Sort out the stuff there. Maybe put up an advert in the papers that a room was free up for rent.

No.

_No_!

Too soon. It was too soon for that. After all, it only had been three weeks. I'd simply clear out her things. She had only lived in the apartment with me for a little over a week, and then she...went missing.

Most of her things weren't unpacked yet since she had so many clothes. Designer of course. Only a couple of things were scattered on her dressing table and few clothes in her wardrobe.

I would go in, get the clothes out and put them in a black bin bag. Then drop it off to a charity centre. Simple. Easy.

I would get her possessions or anything valuable and give it to my mother when she would come for dinner on Sunday. Then the room would be cleared. Everything would be sorted out.

My mother always came to dinner on Sundays now. She didn't mind the long ride from Forks to Port Angeles. It was our routine. We were both lonely women and we both needed each other. Either she drove to Port Angeles or I go to Forks. Though, I was reluctant to go back to Forks. It had many memories of my sister.

I took in deep breaths and stopped the truck as I felt like my insides were clenching into a tight, uncomfortable ball. I pulled over to one side and turned off the engine.

My sister...

My beautiful amazing sister...

There last thing I said to her was, _'Rosalie, you should stop trusting your beauty. Or it will get you killed_.'

I hated being right.

--

It was Friday night before I knew it. Well, Friday at half past six. I had managed to stay at work for another hour and a few minutes today. I went to work, avoided my colleagues and came home. That's all I ever did nowadays.

My life seemed to be dragging on sluggishly on minute and speeding up the next. I remember Monday morning when I was stuck in traffic and wanted time to go past. Instead, it seemed like the clocks of the world had stopped ticking.

And now, here I was already. Friday night. My breathing hitched a little but I tried to keep it under control.

Friday night was Rosalie's favourite time of the week. It was also the time she went missing.

As I got into my apartment, I noticed how quiet it was. Everything was clean. There were no dirty socks on the leather brown designer couch that my mother insisted she buy for us. There were no old pizza boxes littering the carpet floor. It was also quite cold thought Rosalie preferred warmth. _Well, she isn't here now._

It seemed as thought no one lived here.

I dropped my handbag into my room and went to take a shower. The hot scalding water felt relaxing against my skin and muscles. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on nothing.

But as usual, I couldn't.

Of course I couldn't. I could never think of anything but _her_. Alive or dead, my sister was always on my mind. I just hoped I was on hers.

She was my _sister_, my best friend. Rosalie Swan was tall and beautiful with long golden shiny hair. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of sky blue. Her skin was pale but in a beautiful toned complexion.

She had always been the favourite out of the both of us. When we attended Forks high school, she was the most popular girl there. She had tons of boyfriends and guys who would worship the ground she walked on.

She wasn't over intelligent but got average marks like As and Bs. At the age of 18 alone she had been contacted by a modelling agency already and given up her plans to attend a college to pursue the modelling career.

That's when things started to go a bit wrong. She moved out of the three bedroom house our mother called home. She went to New York for four years, doing adverts and working in the fashion industry. At the age of 22 she came back to the small town of Forks with anorexia nervosa.

It hurt me those times to see my sister so weak and frail. She was convinced that her curves meant she was fat. She was sure that if she ate anything with over 10 grams of fat in it her thighs would blow up.

It was then that Rosalie and I got to be closer than we ever were. I was still at school but I helped her get better, just by being there for her and supporting everything she did.

Then, she was 24 years old when another modelling agency called her up at Port Angeles and asked her to model permanently for Hale Magazines, where I was currently working. She got through everything and sorted out her life. She was so strong. We agreed to move into a flat together in Port Angeles since we were both working there and it would be quicker to get to work.

It was a complete turn around and her life was finally changing for the better. _She_ was better.

And then she went missing.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. My sister was popular so it was obvious that she went out clubbing and dancing most nights, se got drunk quite often though she was no alcoholic. But I wished she would've told me about the drugs.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a familiar sound broke the silence in the apartment. A cell phone.

Some sort of song.

Ringing?

It definitely wasn't my cell because the ringtones for all my contacts were set on a default ringtone. The sound that was heard was familiar.

I recognised the song.

It was Hot N Cold by Katy Perry.

I followed the noise, grasping the towel around me as I ran. It led me straight to where I thought it would. Rosalie's bedroom.

I stood in the doorway as my eyes searched. There on the dressing table was phone, flashing red and blue. It was plugged in and had been charging for over a month. I could almost laugh if the situation wasn't so creepy.

I gripped the doorway, trying to force myself to enter the room. The room which I hadn't been in since she was alive. But no, my legs wouldn't move.

The ringing stopped.

Silence enveloped the apartment once more. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty now for some reason. I glared at the phone on the table. _Her_ phone. The one which she left home on Friday 20th.

Who would be calling a dead person?

I winced at my own thoughts and choice of words. Suddenly, the phone started ringing again. Gritting my teeth, I walked into the room. A beautiful rosy scent filled my nostrils. It smelt like Rosalie.

I grabbed the phone and ran out like the chicken I was. On the phone screen was a picture of man I didn't know.

He was smiling back at me, a lazy crooked grin. Rosalie didn't introduce me to this person. He had an odd coloured hair that was very messy and I could green piercing eyes through the grainy picture.

"H-hello?" I answered, my voice was shaking. I walked back towards my bedroomly, careful not to trip.

"Rosalie Swan, what the hell?" A smooth velvety voice snapped at me, "No calls, no texts, no nothing for over a month! I know I went back to New York but that was for only a week. I told you I'd be back. You could've called, I thought you were dead!"

The man's voice was half joking back the last sentence but it twisted my stomach and brought tears to my eyes. I had no idea who this person was but it seemed that he didn't know about Rosalie's death.

I sighed. Rosalie's death.

My sister knew lots of people, most of the time I had now idea _how_ she knew so many. But she was popular and beautiful and that drew many friends to her. Mostly men.

I opened my mouth to speak and took in a deep breath.

"I...this isn't..." My voice was going to betray me. The words weren't coming out.

"Hey listen, I'm coming back to Forks this weekend", the man carried on talking, "Do you want to meet up? Have a drink sometime?"

"Err, I'm really sorry", I gasped out, my voice shaking almost trembling so that it sounded like I was half crying. And I was. The tears were now silently rolling down my cheeks. "This isn't...I'm not Rosalie."

"Oh." There was a pause and a breath of frustration. "Sorry. I've...I've got the right number, haven't I?"

"Yes", I said quietly, "I'm Bella and –"

"Rose's sister?" The man cut in. I was puzzled how he knew about me since I knew nothing about who I was talking to.

"Yes...I...I'm Rosalie's sister", I muttered, entering my bedroom. I sat on the bed, bringing my knees to my chest.

There was nervous laughing on the other line.

"Sorry about the shouting. Can I talk to Rose please?"

And I froze. The clenching in the stomach began again. I felt like I was surely going to be sick. He didn't know. Oh god, he didn't know and now I was going to have to tell him. I had made sure to send a teXt to all of Rosalie's contacts to tell them about her death. I must've missed out this guy.

I took in a deep breath, almost bursting my lungs with all the extra air.

"Rosalie Swan passed away on the 20th of July", I whispered my voice wobbling. I had gotten used to saying this so many times now, it was like a mantra. My fingers were shaking as I struggled to hold the phone. "She was missing for six days and was found on the 26th."

There was a long silence of which I took to try and breathe normally. There was a stunned shock on the other line. I waited.

"I...hey, what? Are you...is this...?" The man struggled to hold his voice properly. He laughed humourlessly after couples of minutes. "Rose? You're fucking about with me, aren't you?"

"My name is Bella Swan", I whispered gently, "She...she passed away."

There was no pause this time as my words sunk in for the guy I was talking to.

"Oh god. Tell me you're joking", he demanded with clear anger.

"Rosalie is my sister. I would never joke about her life", I told him tonelessly.

"She...she _died_? Rosalie Swan? Oh fuck...she can't...just she can't..."

"I'm sorry you weren't notified", I said sighing; "Rosalie didn't mention you at all."

"Oh god...no, no, don't apologise", he said quickly, "No it's ok. I just can't believe...oh Bella...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. She...she was a good person."

"Yeah", I murmured, closing my eyes, "She was."

"Look, I'm sorry for ruining your day or whatever...I didn't know and..." The man trailed off uncomfortably.

"Its fine", I told him, "I don't...um, what's your name?"

"It's Edward. Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Surprise Visit**

When I woke up on Saturday morning and I decided to take a long bath. I deliberately woke up quite late and had my breakfast lazily as I took my time. As the water filled up the tub, I cleaned up the already clean apartment. I had closed Rosalie's bedroom door, not wanting to look inside again.

The previous night was something that didn't normally happen to me. The man I had talked to was apparently one of Rosalie's friends. After I hung up, I ran back into Rose's room and placed her cellphone back on the desk. Then I plugged it into the power cord to charge and ran back out.

Today was the day I had been dreading. I didn't want to clear out my sister's room. Somehow when her things were still there made me feel as though she would be returning home. Returning to me. I would sometimes forget that she was coming back.

I would just pretend that was an average day where she went out clubbing. Then she'd wake up me at half past two in the morning by banging on the door because she forgot her key.

I would gladly wake up half past two for her now.

But she never would come back. She'd never come to me crying as if I was the older sister if a modelling agency refused her. Rosalie was a confident, strong person in people's eyes. She didn't take shit from eve and would always have a snappy retort ready.

When you looked at her, you would see a beautiful self assured person. Someone who would make girls' self conscious and guys drool. But she was also a person who would be hurt when a photographer told her she didn't have the 'oomph' needed. She was a person whose bottom lip would wobble when people were disappointed in her.

She was a person who could kick a guys' ass but secretly cry if he broke her heart.

I got into the bath tub amongst the bubbles and sighed as the water made me feel more relaxed. I had to call Angela a bit later on to tell her that I wasn't attending her dinner. I still had to think up an excuse though. As I soaked into the water, my mind revelled in the silence of the atmosphere.

Tomorrow afternoon, my mother would drive to Port Angeles and we would spend the day together. Either go shopping or just sit and relax in the apartment. I missed my mother. I missed my sister.

I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep until I heard someone knocking on the door. I sat up slight shocked with surprise and quickly unplugged the drain.

I wrapped a large white towel around myself and padded out of the bathroom. Checking the time, I noticed that I had been in the water for over an hour.

It was now nearly half past two and my stomach rumbled a little.

"I'm coming", I called out towards the door, as I walked there. My feet were still quiet wet and that was a danger hazard to me, because I was very prone to slippery accidents.

I yanked the door opened without looking through the peephole.

He was there.

And he stood awkwardly in front of my door, staring down at me. I noticed that he was very tall, so much taller than I. The grainy picture I had seen of him didn't do him much justice. His hair was a shrivelled mess, a penny bronze colour sitting up at different directions. I briefly wondered if he hadn't just fucked the receptionist downstairs and skipped up here.

"I...is it true?" h whispered in a broken velvety voice. I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of his voice. There I was, clutching my white towel around my body and there he was, looking sad and shocked at the same time.

I felt a warm blush start to rise under my skin, painting my chest, neck and face bright red. The familiar embarrassing heat made me duck my head slightly.

"I...um, are...are you Edward?" I asked him, unsure of what to say. I knew it was him. Of course I knew. But I had to check, didn't I? I wasn't exactly expecting company today, not at all him.

He looked uncomfortable as he shifted nervously.

"Yes. Edward Cullen. We spoke on the phone yesterday", he told me. Then paused to shake his head. The man took in a deep breath as if to clear his thoughts. "You must be Bella. Look...I'm sorry for showing up like this, it's just that... I was drunk yesterday when we were talking. I was sort of out of it...and I could've...I could've sworn that you said...that...Rosalie...she's not, is she?"

The man was practically begging me with his eyes to contradict him. To tell him that he had consumed too much alcohol and the precious Rosalie Swan wasn't dead. I couldn't lie.

I nodded my head quietly. And he looked hurt. He looked as if I had just slapped him around the face. We stood in silence for a couple of minutes and I wondered how he knew where I lived though I didn't question it.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

"No, I better not," he said, shaking his head, "I just...I can't believe. Oh god...oh Rose...I just can't believe it."

I pulled up the towel closer to my body and offered the man a one armed hug. It was awkward but the least I could do. He looked like he was about to cry and it was a heart breaking expression.

He stepped forwards, his big arms enveloping me, wrapping around my waist and back. He buried his face against my shoulder and neck awkwardly. I swear I heard him sniff.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Rosalie. My sister, Rosalie.

And then I knew. He was one of Rosalie's admirers. At the funeral there were many men who attended because they were I love with Rosalie, no doubt. In love with her perfected beauty.

"I'm so sorry for showing up here without calling", the man said, taking a step back. His voice sounded slightly stronger, more composed this time. "Rose gave me this address before I left for New York. She said she was moving in here with her sister. I just needed to make sure...I just needed to confirm that what you said..."

"Please, come in", I told him, gesturing the apartment. Mostly because I was standing in front of a stranger with nothing but a towel on me but also because anyone might walk by and see us.

The man didn't protest this time. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked into the living room.

"Can you give me a minute? I just need to get changed", I told him quietly.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you", he said quickly, "I really should've called first, I just –"

"Its fine", I interrupted him softly, "Don't worry about it, its fine. Take a seat, I'll be right back."

I turned and practically ran towards my room, grabbing a pair of baggy jeans and a comfortable shirt to throw on top. I brushed my wet hair really quickly and made sure I looked presentable. Well, I looked human and that counted for something.

For some reason my heart was pounding against my chest and my breathing was quite hard. I tried to calm my self down a little with not results.

When I returned to the living room, the man was beeping into his phone, texting someone probably. He looked up as I approached.

"Can I get you some coffee or tea or maybe a hot chocolate?" I offered him. He smiled slightly and nodded, looking better than before. The shock of the confirmation had sunk in now.

"I'll have whatever you're having", he muttered. I turned and walked towards the kitchen and realised that he had gotten off the couch and was following me.

I heated up the milk and dumped in a few spoonfuls of hot chocolate powder in it. Edward leant against the kitchen counter, watching me with an amused smile.

"You look nothing like Rosalie", he commented. My heart sank.

"Yeah, thanks", I said sourly. I knew as I wasn't as beautiful as my sister but no one needed to actually rub it in. I handed him the hot cup with a scowl.

"No, I didn't mean it like that", he stammered quickly, "I just mean –"

"We look different", I cut in, "I know."

An awkward silence filled the kitchen. I sipped my hot chocolate to distract myself from looking at him. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable to be with him, just different.

"So how do you know my sister?" I asked him, sparing myself a wince by not saying her name.

"I photographed her shooting all through February", Edward answered. That surprised me. He went on, "She was a really talented model. We were great friends."

"You work at Hale Magazines?" I asked him sceptically. I would've seen him at least once, I was sure if he worked there.

"Not exactly", Edward explained, "I'm sort of...a moving photographer. I worked with Hale Magazines all through January and February. Then I moved to New York after that."

"Oh...ok", I muttered, not knowing how to respond.

"Rosalie mentioned you once or twice", Edward said. I looked up and smiled at him.

"She did?"

"Yeah. But I haven't seen you around, which agency do you model for?" he asked curiously. I ducked my head to hide my blush. He thinks I'm a model???

"Why have you gone red?" Edward asked, half chuckling. The sound was beautiful comparing to the sad face he had on earlier.

"I'm not a model", I told him, "I work for GloryGossips, and I'm an editor."

"Oh", he frowned at his cup, "So... Rosalie didn't mention me at all? I mean, I knew when we were in New York a while ago and then we hung out a lot in February."

"I'm sorry, no", I told him honestly with a little shrug, "She didn't normally introduce me to all her friends, I'm guessing because there's so many or..."

"If you don't mind me asking", Edward said suddenly, "How did she...?"

I looked up at Edward who was looking straight at me. "How did she die? Heroine overdose."

"Oh", he muttered again. Apparently he didn't know about the drugs either. I drained the rest of my hot chocolate and placed it in the sink. Edward was still staring into his cup, lost in his thoughts.

I looked at the way his eyebrows pulled up in frustration and his green eyes were sparkling a little. He sighed heavily and looked up. I realised that this Edward Cullen didn't get the chance to say goodbye, a proper goodbye to Rosalie. Heck, he didn't even know until yesterday night.

"She's buried in Forks Cemetery", I blurted out quickly, "I'll be going there tomorrow if you wanted to visit her grave or..."

And no, I wasn't going to visit her grave but I could. I could just tell my mother that I'd be going to Forks for dinner instead of her coming to Port Angeles.

"I think I will", Edward said, smiling softly. He looked at me gratefully. "I better go now. Thanks Bella...for...yeah. Um, would you mind going there together? Because I don't know where she's buried, I don't want to scan the whole cemetery all day and –"

"Ok", I said softly.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Cry A Little**

**Bella's POV:**

I drove to Forks in my rusty red truck; the sound was blaring away waking up the small town. It was rainy, no surprise there, and slightly windy too. I put on a pair of baggy jeans, a comfortable T-shirt and a large jacket.

It was Sunday morning, grey and wet but another day for me to face. I drove towards my mother's house, recognising her car in the driveway which meant that she was home. I also couldn't help but notice another car. I didn't know she had invited someone else.

I got out of my truck and grabbed my bag full of clothes, sprinting towards the door to avoid getting wet. Fortunately, I didn't trip up and land on my bottom. That's a first.

"Bella!" The door was flung wide open and Renee wrapped her arms around me, pulling me. I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Hey mom. How're you doing?" I asked her, burying my face into her neck to inhale her motherly smell. Renee squeezed me and managed to close the door.

"I'm coping honey. What about you?" she asked. I could feel her eyes scanning my body, guessing my weight to see if I've been eating properly or taking care of myself. She did not like the fact of her two girls living in a city alone, and now there was only one, only me.

"I'm good. Whose car is that in front of the house?" I asked her before she could shoot any questions to me.

"Bella! There she is!"

We rounded into the living room to see Billy Black. He was sitting in on the couch, turning back to smile widely at me. Oh, so this was mom's little friend.

"Hey, Mr Black", I said, shaking his hand, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just fine Bella", he said, smiling brightly. Renee walked over to sit next to him. "Your mother invited my son and I to lunch, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not", I said, giving my mom a pointed glare. This was the reason that she didn't argue when I told her that I would be coming to see her and not the other way around. "Listen, its great to see you. Can you guys excuse me for a couple of minutes? It's been a long drive from Port Angeles."

"Sure, sure."

"Go freshen up honey", said Renee, "Um...Jacob's just using the bathroom."

I dismissed her with a wave, not really listening. If I knew we were going to have guests, I would've cleaned myself up better.

Edward Cullen had asked to meet me in Forks' cemetery in the afternoon. That would give me plenty of time to have lunch and sort myself out before I went to see him. I had packed my bag with a fresh pair of clothes in case any ketchup incidences happened at lunch and also a couple of packets of tissues. Because I knew I would need those.

I skipped up the stairs, heading straight to my old bedroom. As I got in, I stopped.

"What are you doing?"

The man/boy jumped, turned around. He had a guilty look on his face.

"Who are you?" I demanded, then only just remembered what my mother had just said. "Jacob Black?"

I had only met Mr Billy Black at Rosalie's funeral so I didn't know him very well. All I knew was that he had twin daughters who were away at college and a son.

"Yeah...sorry", he stuttered, "I just saw the poster and I was looking..."

He gestured at the Twilight Saga poster on the wall. Jacob was tall, taller than me with short shiny black hair. His skin was darkly tanned like his father's. He held up his hands in defence.

"Sorry, I wasn't snooping or anything", he said quickly, "Honestly, I was just – "

"It's fine", I waved him off, "I was just curious to why a stranger was standing in my bedroom."

"You're Isabella?" he asked, sounding bewildered. He looked me up and down, not in a flirty way but in a shocked, almost non-believing manner.

"Yes, yes I am", I said, holding up my chin, "Why?"

"Ah...no reason", Jacob said shaking his head, "I just...you look different from what I thought you would look like."

I almost winced. Of course, I wasn't tall blonde and beautiful. Thanks Jacob.

He mumbled something and skipped out of my room in embarrassment. I closed the door gently and locked it. My room had a small distinct small of roses. I smiled, remembering how my sister used to sneak through my window to go out at night. Her window was next to Renee's room so she might hear.

So many days I had kept her secrets, getting drunk, going to parties and in the end she always came to me. Whether it was happy and she needed to share something or crying and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

I might not be beautiful, but my sister was and that was good enough for me.

I got changed into some sweats and a shirt from my bedroom. My hair brush was still on the dressing table. I yanked it through my hair quickly, trying to make it look manageable. I still had to tell my mother about going to the cemetery. I hoped she wouldn't come with me, I doubted that Renee would take a liking to Edward.

My mother despised all of Rosalie's friends, thinking that they were a bad influence. Most were and I agreed with her, but what she didn't acknowledge was that Rosalie was a grown woman; she could take care of herself. Her friends didn't influence her, she influenced them. And Edward didn't seem like that type of guy to 'lead Rosalie into temptation'.

Edward seemed nice. I liked Edward.

--

"Mom? I'm going out for a couple of hours, will you be alright here?" I called out, skipping towards the door. I stumbled on the carpet but righted myself before any injuries were made.

"Where?" Renee asked, peeking her head around the corner, "The Blacks are still here. Do you have to leave now?"

I sighed and walked into the living room. Lunch went by just fine with my mother and Mr Black asking me questions. Jacob seemed to be a million miles away; he had an odd look on his face.

"I'm meeting a friend", I told her, "We're...we're going to visit Rosalie."

"It's fine, Renee", Billy said gruffly, "Let the girl leave. Your company's fine."

"Would you like a lift?" Jacob offered to me. I smiled at him. He was an alright kid.

"Thanks. But I'm going to take my truck", I said, "It was nice seeing you again Mr Black. Take car Jacob. Do you need me to get anything, Mom?"

"No, honey. Drive safe. Um...send her my love."

I all but sprinted to my truck, sighing as I got in. I had gotten changed again, wearing the clothes that I brought from Port Angeles. I wore jeans and a loose top with a material jacket on top. I had brushed my hair again, hung it into a high pony tail.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I felt slightly nervous.

--

He was there. Intensive green eyes, messy hair, crooked grin in place and all. He was leaning against this shiny silver Volvo, his eyes on the floor. He had a thoughtful look and a frown on his face. I noticed he had some lilies in his hands.

"Edward", I called out. I barely knew this man. I had only spoken to him twice. Once on the phone and once face to face, yet I felt like I understood him. I didn't know much about him personally, but I felt like I knew his character, what kind of man he was.

I grabbed the bouquet of red and white roses and held it close to my chest. There were six red ones and six white ones. They were beautiful, like my sister.

"Bella! You're here", Edward said as he looked up. I locked up my truck and walked towards him, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go", I said gently.

We walked in silence, with me looking at the ground. There was tramped grass under my feet, it was slightly damp and some of it stuck to my beat up old running shoes. I felt Edward's presence next to me, a lightly warm figure that walked in equal silence.

The cemetery was empty. Well, you could say empty apart from all the dead bodies. I cringed at the thought, then carried on walking.

Needless to say, there were no alive/breathing people around. The air was windy and chilly and I clutched on tightly to my jacket, my head down and my mind wandering.

Eventually, I stopped automatically. I didn't even look where I was going. I had just been walking. And then suddenly, there it was. Rosalie's grave.

I took in a deep breath and turned to Edward. His eyes were red and fixed on the grave on the ground. His green eyes had no spark, his face solemn and dark. His expression was unreadable but sad.

"Hey Rose", I said softly. I bent down and placed the roses on her grave, pushing aside the old ones. They weren't that old, probably placed there by my mother yesterday morning. "Mom says hello. She misses you. Sends her love."

Edward stood there, without talking. I knew he felt uncomfortable so I didn't say anything to him. I carried on talking to my sister instead, stroking the flowers with my thumb.

"I came to Forks to spend the day with mom", I said quietly, "She's got friends around. I suppose she gets lonely. Mr Black and his son stayed for lunch. They were...were really nice.

"I think they're still there now", I sighed, resting back on my heels. The crouching position on the ground was a little uncomfortable. I ignored the pins and needles that would soon come. "I'm doing ok. Better than before but...I suppose, I'm ok. I miss you. A lot, god...so much."

I stopped talking and took in a deep breath. My stomach hurt a little bit and I felt my eyes prickle so I stood up, my eyes still on the floor. It was hard to breathe after that, I could hear my panting...desperate to get oxygen but hard because my lungs were tightening up.

I closed my eyes as a couple of droplets of tears rolled down my cheek. Something warm rested on my hips and I felt Edward's arm pull me closer to me. I turned, grateful for the hug, and buried my face into his chest as I cried.

It took me a couple of minutes to recompose myself and dig out the little packets of tissues that I had stuffed into my jean pockets and my jacket pocket. I wiped away the tears, knowing that my eyes were probably puffy and red then. But I carried talking. I turned back around and stared at the grave, trying to smile as I spoke.

"Brought a friend to see you. Your friend actually", I said with a little laugh, "Um...Edward didn't know. About you. I guess that's why he wasn't at your funeral. I told him on Friday. He's here now. To say goodbye, honey."

I stopped talking again, waiting for Edward to say something anything. The silence stretched a little and I kept my head tilted down.

"Bye Rosalie", Edward whispered after a good ten minutes. He placed the flowers in his hands on the grave and sighed. He didn't say anything else.

--

"So where are you staying?" I asked Edward as we arrived to my truck.

"Forks Hotel", he told me, "Hale Magazines have located a studio flat for me in Port Angeles but I wasn't supposed to arrive before next weekend so I'm staying at the hotel for a couple of days."

We reached my truck and I unlocked the doors. Edward shifted from one foot to the other, almost nervously. I smiled at his anxiousness.

"It was nice meeting you Edward", I told him sincerely, "Rosalie made a good friend. You're a nice guy, unlike all the other jerks she went out with."

"I never went out with her", he said shaking his head. I was surprised. This guy was gorgeous, why did Rosalie reject him?

"Oh...ok", I said quietly. Maybe it was just casual sex between them.

"I've got a few pictures of her if you want..." Edward trailed off gently. I beamed at him, nodding furiously.

"From when you took shoot in February?"

"Yeah...they're in my hotel", he explained, "Follow me in your truck, I've got loads of pictures. They're not mine to keep. I just thought you should have them."

"Thanks, Edward", I said gratefully before I climbed into my truck.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four: Rush Into Things.

Bella's POV

I walked into the room behind Edward. He was running his fingers through his hair quite a lot as soon as I got out of my truck. I watched him, puzzled to know why he was acting so strangely. When we stood in the elevator, squashed at the back in the midst of all the people, he was as rigid as wood.

His whole composure had tensed up, his fist clenched, staring straight ahead. It seemed like he wasn't breathing. Almost like he was angry. I convinced myself out of that idea because there was nothing that he would be angry about. We had left the cemetery on quiet terms, me agreeing to follow him to his hotel.

It felt weird standing in front of the opened door, with him a couple of meters away.

"Are you ok?" I asked him gently, my voice was still a bit croaky from al the crying before. I was glad I had gotten it out of my system now but it just meant that my mind was swirling around Rosalie. Edward's room was simple with a bed in the middle, a couple of shelves to the side and a small bedside table.

"Yes", Edward answered curtly.

I closed the door behind me, stepping into the room properly. Edward had two suite cases on the side of his large king sized bed. He walked over and sat down on it.

"dDo you want something to eat or drink?" He asked hesitantly, "I can order room service if you want."

I shook my head at him. I wasn't exactly in the mood for eating.

"That's fine", I assured him,I"it's alright. Don't worry about it."

I would be going back home anyway. I had only planned to grab the photos that Edward promised and head back home. I needed to cook my mother a quick dinner because I had a lot of questions to ask her about Mr Black.

"Right", he took in a deep breath and looked over to his bags, "Um. Give me a minute. The photo files should be here."

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as he rummaged through a bag. There were bits of paper mixed with deodorant, razors, boxers and mini files. There silence of the room didn't help the awkwardness. Or rather, the intimacy of the situation. I wondered why Rosalie did not introduce me her friend. If they were only friends.

I felt a twinge and a twist in my stomach as I thought about that. Rosalie got all the boys and for the most parts, I didn't really care. But sometimes it felt a bit tiring, a bit sad really to know that I would always have to compete with her. She would win, of course. She was my sister and I loved her, but I longed to be beautiful at times. It was unfair to be the ugly one.

"I think I've found it", said Edward, breaking through my reverie. He held a small yet thick pink file in his hand. The other hand patted the space next to him on the bed. I walked nervously and plonked down where he had patted.

"Not all of these are from the studio", Edward explained as he opened up the file. The pictures caught me off guard. Of course I was expecting to see her, my sister, I just wasn't expecting to see her like that.

She was beautiful, of course. A smile was lazily displayed on her face in the first picture, I knew that one wasn't from the studio because she was surrounded by people around her. She looked like she was at a bar. She held a wine glass in her hands, lifting it up to the camera with a wide happy grin on her face.

"Oh", I gasped out almost silently to myself. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. She was smiling. She was young and happy and smiling.

I flipped the page. Another picture of Rosalie. This time she was dancing. Even amongst the crowd of sweating beautiful bodies around her, she stood out. Her hands were on a man's hip, her eyes were boring into his and a lazy smile displayed on her lips.

"Royce King", muttered Edward in a resenting, almost angry voice. I recognised the man she was dancing with.

"Royce King", I agreed grimly. He was the one that had introduced drugs to her, I knew. He went to Forks' Highschool and had been one of the many followers of Rosalie. Unlike the others, he managed to get to her.

He had dated her a couple of times before she started to model, then again when she got better. Rosalie never told me much about her boyfriends. So I only knew the little from answering her phonecalls or reading her texts in secret.

"Did you take these pictures?" I asked absentmindedly as I flicked through the stacks of photographs, all taken of Rosalie or some other models that I recognised. There were some of other people too, mostly beautiful Rosalie Swan followers.

"She told me to", Edward said quietly. I looked up at him questioningly with an arched eyebrow.

"iIt was February the twenty- eighth", he explained at my confusion, "I left for New York on the twenty-ninth so she got some people together to throw some sort of goodbye thing for me. to be honest, I didn't want to go. I didn't know half the people who came with us. Only her, Royce and some of the models."

"Why did she tell you to take pictures of her and the others?" I asked him, my finger tracing rosalie's happy faces in the images that lay on my lap. I felt Edward shrug so I looked up at him. He was getting uncomfortable for some reason.

"She told me to take some pictures of...her so that I can remember her when I got to New York", he mumbled, his eyes on the pictures. I flicked the page trying to wonder why Rosalie would want Edward to keep photos of her.

"She was dating Royce at this time?" I asked him lightly. He took the Photo file off my lap and flicked through it silently, as if he was looking for a particular image.

"There", he muttered. I looked down when he placed the file back on my lap.

It was a picture of Royce and Rosalie. Making out.

"Oh", I frowned. "Thanks for showing me but I don't really like looking at my sister sucking faces with her drug dealer." And the bastard is ugly anyway.

"I meant to show you that they were together", Edward said rolling her eyes.

I flipped the page.

"I miss her", I whispered, staring at another picture of Rosalie.

"That's at Hale Magazine studios", Edward explained to me, "She's posing for Alice Brandon's newest spring trend. Doesn't she look like a perfected sculpture? The clothes don't matter. Just the natural beauty..."

He trailed off in a far away, wistful voice.

"She was beautiful", I murmured, admiring the picture.

"You're beautiful", Edward whispered. I turned and looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"compared to Rosalie the two words you just said is blasphemy", I laughed, shaking my head.

"You don't see yourself clearly", Edward muttered, staring down at me. It was so odd, different to be siting so close to him. I could see his eyes, pure green just green and no other colour mixing in. His hair was flopping on his face, the bronze colour was beautiful against his pale skin. He looked to young then, boyish and more naive looking for some reason.

His eyes flickered down to my lips then back to my eyes again. I wondered why he was looking at me so intently, but I didn't break the comfortable silence to ask.

Instead, my eyes slid down his face to his lips which was making my mouth water just looking at it. His full, lush-looking lips. The curiosity of what it would feel like kissing him made its way to my thoughts. I got lost in the fantasy, my stomach churning with anticipation.

"You know", Edward began, his voice low and sexy. It broke the beautiful silent tension in the room. "Guys take a lot of flak for staring at women's breasts so I'm wondering if I should be offended that you're staring at my mouth."

I flushed instantly bright pink, lifting my eyes quickly to his to try and hide the fact that I was tracing his lips with my eyes. It didn't work. He was stil staring down at me, half chuckling now.

I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I was just...I was just..." I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence. _I was just wondering what it would feel like to kiss your gorgeous lips_, that didn't sound too perfect.

"Me too", he whispered.

And that's when it happened.

The whole room crackled with electricity. At first there was grief and loss in the air, me half sniffing as I looked at the pictures. Then there was sadness, the sadness of my sister. Then embarrassment when I had been caught staring at him, or drooling more like.

And now it was completely different. I wasn't he only doing the staring. The atmosphere went straight from friendwise, to something else. Something completely different.

And just as I realised this, my eyes slipping back to his mouth; Edward attacked my lips.


	6. Chapter Five

**.**

**Chapter Five: Make Me Forget**

**Bella's POV:**

**Previously in Found You:**

_And now it was completely different. I wasn't he only doing the staring. The atmosphere went straight from friendwise, to something else. Something completely different._

_And just as I realised this, my eyes slipping back to his mouth; Edward attacked my lips._

Our mouths crashed, soft and warmth met up together. Something exploded inside my body sending shivers of pleasure through every single cell. I fell back on the large bed with Edward's body hovering on top of mine. His teeth nibbled on my top lip as a moan escaped my mouth.

My hands were everywhere, searching for his flesh, roaming his skin. Under his shirt, my fingers traced beautiful unknown patterns on his back. He shuddered under my touch, gasping out my name like I was a goddess.

If only.

We broke apart for the sake of breathing but his lips never left my skin. Edward trailed his lips down my neck and towards the hollow of my neck, licking and tasting me. I wasn't thinking at all as I tugged his shirt off. He pulled away from me for a second and then his shirt was flying to the other side of the room.

My hand fisted in Edward's hair roughly and I pulled him down. Our lips danced, our hands touched and everything was suddenly so different.

As we kissed roughly, gently and totally passionately all at the same time, one of my hands was yanking gently on his beautifully soft hair, the other rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh fuck..." Edward managed to gasp out before diving down to attack my collarbone. His hand slipped under my shirt and excruciatingly slowly he cupped my breast, kneading it softly with his palm. I moaned aloud, close to screaming out in pleasure.

"Take...it off. Now", he commanded, already pulling at my shirt. Without missing beat, I obeyed, ripping off the material and throwing it in some direction. Edward's face was buried between my breasts. He unclasped my bra and in a matter of seconds, that was off too.

He whispered my name just one more time before licking his lips and heading towards my breasts and lavishing attention on the aching tips. My back arched and I pressed myself closer to him while gripping onto his soft mop of hair.

His tongue met my skin and I shuddered in pleasure. I felt like my body was floating. The feeling was absolutely magical and I loved it.

"Edward..." his name rolled off my tongue easily.

I felt his hands on the line of my jeans, tugging down. Edward's hands were palming my breasts as I moaned out his name. I wasn't really thinking of what I was doing. All I wanted at that moment was him. Inside of me.

"Fucking take it off or I'll rip it off you", he growled, zipping down my jeans. I lifted up and quickly pulled it down. Edward came back up, trailing soft kisses on my body as he did so. His lips crashed on mine and I felt the electricity flow through us both. It was like we were meant to be doing this.

I didn't want to think of anything else but Edward. I didn't want to remember Rosalie. I didn't want to be grieving for my sister. I didn't want to be remind of my mother. I didn't want to know anything apart from the fact that Edward was here now. Edward was kissing _me_ now.

One of his hand, I didn't know which, had reached my panties. I felt his long smooth fingers push away the material.

"Fuck you're wet", he groaned into my mouth. His finger rubbed against my folds, up and down and so fucking slowly that I felt like I was about to burst out.

His mouth was against my ear, nibbling softly on my earlobe. My back arched at once when two of his fingers entered me suddenly.

I moaned, my eyes snapping shut.

His lips parted and crushed mine as his fingers pulled out suddenly. I felt so empty. So drained. I wanted him inside of me again. I needed it.

"Edward please", I whispered breathlessly as he sucked gently on my collarbone. His thumb rubbed gently on the tip of my tip, teasing and pulling it to each direction. I thrusted up my hip impatiently, wanting friction to cure the ached between my legs.

I could feel my stomach clenching in anticipation and so wanted this to happen now. I fisted his hair with my left hand, my right was holding tightly onto the sheets.

"Please", I pleaded again, wanting so badly to get the release that my body needed. I was too far gone to think of anything else now.

He hovered over my body and I could feel every outline of Edward's body. There was no doubt that he worked out. His muscles were sharp, defined and totally smooth under the run of my finger tips. I loved the way his skin rose up in goosebumps when I brushed against it. I loved the effect I was having on him because he was doing the exact same to me.

"Bella?" he whispered. I could feel him positioned at my entrance. Al I wanted to do was thrust down just a inch, jus so that he'd be inside of me.

Our eyes locked, brown met with green and I felt like weird beautiful electricity pass through us both. Excruciatingly slowly, Edward pushed into me.

We both moaned aloud as he slid into me deeper. His hands grabbed my waist roughly, holding me down as he thrusted deeper. I felt myself stretching again and I loved the feeling of being filled up. Somehow we were the right size, the right shape for eachother, fitting in perfectly.

My body arched as I pushed up my breasts and they mashed up against Edward's chest. He groaned, bending down. I felt his tongue encircle around one of my nipples. I felt like I was gasping for air, gasping for more of Edward. I wanted more of him.

He pulled out suddenly and I whimpered, unable to hold the sound in.

"Fuck you feel good, Bella", he gasped out. The words shivered down my spine and made me shudder in pleasure. As Edward thrusted back in, hitting that sweet beautiful spot I so loved another load erotic moan escaped my lips.

He bit down on the side of my neck, murmuring against my skin. My fingers entwined in his hair and my other hand roamed his back. His skin was smooth, soft and I briefly wondered what he would taste like.

"Go faster", I pleaded. Edward set a slow, teasing pace; his lips still occupied on my collarbone and neck. I wrapped my legs around him, pushing his hips against mine.

He pounded into me over and over as I screamed my release...

**

My head lay on something soft. Something that was moving up and down very slowly. I shivered as the cold crept up my legs. My face rubbed against the smooth, warm pillow and I sighed in content. I was vaguely aware that something was brushing against my nose. Something ticklish.

My hands were being held by something. My hands were entwined ni another's. My legs were tangled up in someone else's set of legs. I moved closer to the comforting object. Pillow. Bed cover. Sheets. Body warmth.

I could smell a faint hint of cologne. The most delectable hint of mint and a whole load of masculinity. It was a very attractive smell. I realised that not many people had attractive smells. Some people just smelt normal. Just of nothing.

My sister smelt of roses...

It suited her well.

At the thought of Rosalie, my mind began to awake again. My pillow moved under my head, shifting slightly. Something tickled my nose again. It was starting to become annoying.

I swatted upwards, trying to brush away whatever was teasing my nose. As I lifted up my hands, the bedsheetS covering me slipped down. Cold hair hit my neck and chest and I shivered again.

Someone chuckled.

My head snapped up.

Edward was looking down at me with a crooked grin. His eyes swept over my face, down my neck and trailed down to where the sheets had slipped down.

I looked up.

Oh.

He was staring at my naked chest.

"oh!"

I grabbed the sheets, pulling away immediately. In the process, I had managed to steal away the cover that lay on Edward's lower body. My eyes snapped down. _Oh_...

A perfectly crimson blush heated up my neck and cheeks in my embarrassment, I stole my eyes away from staring at his, um, anatomy. Edward snatched part of the sheets back, partly as embarrassed as I was. He coughed nervously.

And then everything sunk in.

"Oh", I whispered again.

"Are you ok?" he asked, peering at me face. I blinked and nodded.

"Yeah...I'm fine", I muttered, wondering how exactly I should be handling the situation right now. It would've been a lot less awkward if I woke up first and managed to run out silently.

Shit.

I slept with Edward.

"You're kind of going green", he commented lightly, "I preferred the blush, to be honest."

I rolled my eyes at his pitiful attempts to lighten the mood. This wasn't a time to joke. I slept with Edward. Rosalie's friend. Were they friends? Had they been more than that? It would be so wrong if my sister had slept with Edward before?

The thought made me cringe.

I was getting sloppy seconds to Rosalie and she's dead.

I flinched from my own thoughts.

"Renee!" the name flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. Damn. Renee would be wondering where I'd gone. I told her I was visiting Rosalie's grave not flying over to Italy. Looking around I realised that I had left my phone in my truck. I glanced at the digital clock on the side of the table. It was 6:37pm.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked, seeming concerned as I began scrambling around for my clothes. I had to get back to my mother. Sundays were days that I spent with Renee, I couldn't believe that I ditched my own mother.

"I...uh...I sort of have to go", I mumbled, pulling on my jeans. I was vaguely aware that Edward had gotten up and pulled on a pair of trousers too.

"Oh...uh...do you – " he stopped and picked up my bra, throwing it over to me. I caught it with a blush and ducked my head.

"Do you...can't you stay a while? I mean, so we could talk or...something," he finished lamely.

I spared him one rueful glance before slipping on my trainers, biting my lip. I was inwardly cursing myself for being in this stupid situation. Since when did I ever sleep with my sister's former friends? Former sex partners or whatever they were?

Gross.

"My mother is expecting me for dinner", I said quietly, straightening up and finally looking him in the eye. "Um...about what just happened...I don't normally do that. It was a mistake...especially since you're Rosalie's... anyway, I was feeling vulnerable and I sort of latched on to you to help me out, I guess."

My voice faltered after the hurt look on Edward's face because too unbearable to look at. I glanced down, staring at the floor for a couple of minutes. He didn't say anything. The awkward, uncomfortable silence didn't help anything.

"Thanks...for coming with me to see Rose", I whispered finally, grabbing the photo file that I had been here to get. And with that, I made my way out hoping to never see Edward Cullen again.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: My Dead Sister's Phone

_Last chapter:_

"_Thanks...for coming with me to see Rose", I whispered finally, grabbing the photo file that I had been here to get. And with that, I made my way out hoping to never see Edward Cullen again._

I literally ran out of the hotel, skipping down the stairs and tripping a few couple of times. I tried to think of something else, wondering if my mother was worried about me. I should've called her before; I mean she didn't expect me to be out so long. She'd be worried. She just lost her daughter less than a few weeks ago, she didn't deserve.

And there I was fucking some random guy.

I mentally scolded myself and took in a deep breath as I got into my truck, roaring it to life. I pulled out of the parking, barely looking where I was going. I was too lost in my thoughts.

This was one of Rosalie's friends. I didn't mix with her friends. I barely even knew any of them. There were, least to say, too many for me to know anyway. I felt shameful. I felt so dirty. And I knew that shouldn't have because what I did with Edward was amazing. It was more than amazing; it was the most magical thing I had ever done in my life. Yet it meant nothing. We meant nothing to each other so it meant nothing. Maybe if I was dating Edward, maybe if I knew him for longer, maybe if we had established that we were at least then maybe...

Maybe it wouldn't have been just a fuck.

A loud blare of a horn snapped me into reality and I realised that I had stopped at a green light. Scowling at the car behind me, I carried on driving and headed home.

--

When I pulled into the drive, I realised that my phone was in my truck. There was three miss calls from _mom_ and two text messages. I didn't bother even listening to the voicemails or reading the texts, I just sprinted home.

It was rather dark and fate made sure that I tripped and stumbled a few times before reaching the front door to knock. Renee opened the door after two knocks.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, concern lacing her tone. I nodded.

"Yeah. I just got caught up", I told her. She didn't question me anymore, instead started babbling about her afternoon with the Blacks. I narrowed my eyes in suspicious at the way she was talking. Please don't let my mother be infatuated by this guy. She's old and I'm _way_ too old for my mother to get married. Ew.

Renee offered to come over to Port Angeles the following weekend and I agreed for Saturday. It wasn't like I had anything better to do anyway. I sighed at that thought. Rosalie always had something to do on Saturdays. She was always busy. Always had people ready for her.

By the time I had dinner and cleaned up, ready to return back to my apartment my mind was cleared of today's events. Though there was always that one little thought that whispered a ghostly _Edward_...

*_*

It was freezing cold.

I ran towards my truck, my arms around myself to give warmth. I could hear my name being called out from behind but I ignored it. Monday morning and afternoon went down the drain easily. Tuesday...Wednesday and now Thursday evening.

I walked through work, breezing through everything. I had shut down against just like before. Work was an obligation. It was something I had to do to keep my mind away from those thoughts.

Except those thoughts had nothing to do with Rosalie's death anymore. And they had everything to do with a certain bronze haired guy.

"Bella!"

I grimaced as the voice got closer and sighed, unlocking my truck. I could slip in before James arrived in view. He nodded at me, smiling brightly before jogging in my direction.

"In a rush?" he joked, laughing. I stared at him. It was flippin' freezing out here. What did he expect?

"Yeah. I've got to get home", I explained, shrugging. The truth was that I didn't want to go home. It was half past five and going back to an empty apartment that reminded me of my dead sister wasn't my cup of tea.

"Oh. 'kay. So how are you?" he asked, crossing in arms in an attempt to look casual. I shrugged his answer away. I didn't want to lie anymore but telling the truth wasn't polite. Not from what I had to say.

"You?"

"Oh I'm good. I'm good. You doing anything tonight?" he asked. I suspected that this was where this conversation was leading to. Before I had a chance to answer, he carried on talking. "A bunch of us were heading down the club. Get a drink, you know."

"Oh", I said, nodding. It wasn't an invitation so I wasn't going to reject him. "Well. Ok. Um, I better go now."

"Oh, do you want to come?" he asked quickly. I sighed. Damn it.

"I'm kind of busy, actually", I explained, "so maybe another time. Thanks James."

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

It was damn freezing cold and I so did not want to have this conversation right now. I could feel my fingers going numb. On second thoughts, I _couldn't_ feel my fingers. The thin material of my trousers was no good enough to keep the cold out and I forgot to bring a jacket today.

"You're going tomorrow as well?" I asked him. He looked caught off guard.

"Uh...no. well, if you didn't want to go tonight then maybe we could go tomorrow", he rephrased, adding a smile for effect. I had to smile back at his trying attempt.

"I don't really...I don't really go out much", I said quietly. I guess honesty was the best policy here. "I'm more of a staying in kind of girl."

"We could stay in", he said softly, "I know that you're not really social after...well after Rosalie passed away but I figured you could use a friend, you know."

My smile had actual warmth this time. James was one of the photographers in GloryGossips. He worked with Rosalie a couple of times and that meant – I was certain – that he hung out with Rosalie a couple of times. I met him in some meetings when he had to hand in his work to me.

He was genuinely a nice guy, 25 years old, single. He had soft blonde floppy hair and grey eyes. I sighed as I realised that I really could use a friend.

"Maybe tomorrow then", I told him. He nodded.

"Tomorrow."

He let me get away after that confirmation yet I wondered whether friendship was all what James was after truly. I couldn't handle anything more than that. I was not going to get involved in another mess up. Especially after what happened with Edward. Not another one of Rosalie's acquaintances.

I groaned softly as I realised that my thoughts were now specifically altered around thinking of Rosalie...and well, Edward. Or really, what happened with Edward. He could've been one of my friends. He seemed a nice enough guy. Though I never really had any guy friends before. The fact that Rosalie was my sister made them go after her instead.

The depression rolled over me as I entered my apartment. For how long have I lived in my sister's shadow? For how long would I? Even now when she's gone, would I still be classed as second best?

I was ok with second best. Though it did not seem fair to me that Rosalie's followers would start following me now that she was gone. It felt like I was betraying her somehow. It felt like they couldn't have her, so they'd settle for me.

Was that the case with James?

He was a decent guy but he hadn't really asked to hang out with me outside of work. We spoke when we had to or just politely to say hello in the corridors. Apart from that he had no interest in me. Would Edward have had sex with me if Rosalie was still around?

I had toast for dinner. Just a slice with butter on it. I grabbed a bottle of red wine and a glass and settled myself in the living room.

The lights were off everywhere. The place was shadowed and dark. I switched on the TV but didn't watch anything in particular. I sipped my wine instead, wallowing in my own thoughts. I felt like a middle aged miserable woman who had nothing in the world.

_I had nothing_.

In the silence of the apartment, a noise was brought to my attention. I sat up, my heart beating as I recognised the de ja vue of the situation.

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes and you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

I placed the bottle and the glass down and realised that my legs were already running, carrying me to the direction of the ringtone.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_You're black then you're white_

_We fight we break up_

_We kiss we make up_

_Oh_

_You _

_Change your mind_

_Like a girl_

_Changes clothes_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Hot N Cold by Katy Perry.

I briefly wondered if I was dreaming this then after pinching myself, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't. He was calling.

With shaky legs, I ran into the dark room and ran back out after snatching the small noisy object. My fingers were trembling, literally trembling and I did not know why I was so nervous. I wanted to think it was because I was holding my sister's phone but I knew it wasn't that.

"Hello?" I was surprised at how strong my voice was. But all of my strength melted away into nerves after he spoke.

"Bella?"

"Huh...yeah", I laughed nervously. His voice sounded smooth, husky like the last time I had spoken to him. I gulped audibly and shakily made my way back to the couch in the living room.

As soon as I sat down I grabbed my glass of wine and sipped at it.

"Um...sorry if this is weird. I don't have your number", he explained hastily, "and I wanted to call you so... can I have your number? I mean, unless you want to talk on...on this phone."

"This is fine", I squeaked.

"Oh", he said, sounding disappointed, "So how have you been? I mean, since the last we...last weekend."

"Ok, I suppose", I answered, "you?"

"I'm good. Actually, the reason I called is because I've moved", Edward explained, "Hale Magazines have finally gotten me an apartment in Port Angeles. So I was wondering if you wanted to meet up? have you had dinner yet?"

"Uh yeah", I said, mentally frowning on myself. Toast wasn't exactly dinner but I was too lazy and depressed to make anything otherwise.

"Oh."

After an uncomfortable silence I decided to speak.

"So where are you staying?" I asked him, hoping to lighten the mood. Thankfully that question did. We moved on to talking about when he'd be coming back to work. Edward was working two floors above me in BlaiseTalkers Magazines full time now so we might bump each other.

The thought gave me butterflies and I did not know why.

We did not mention what happened on the weekend. Maybe it was because I told him it meant nothing. Maybe he didn't want to make the conversation awkward again. I was glad for it anyway. I wanted to forget Edward after I left him in the hotel but now I wanted nothing but to know more about him.

We spoke for a while and eventually I lost track of time. For the first time in nearly a month I did not think of Rosalie for over an hour. For the first time in so very long I spoke to someone in hope of talking for longer.

It wasn't weird that I was on my dead sister's phone. Though thoughts like that still made me cringe. I turned off the TV and turned on the light, sitting back on the sofa as Edward recalled funny moments to me.

He made me laugh. And I felt fine.

For the first time after Rosalie's death, I was finally interacting with someone and I _liked_ it.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Let's Be Friends**

For the first time after Rosalie's death, I was finally interacting with someone and I _liked_ it.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face. The apartment was quiet as usual and little cold but I snuggled underneath the covers, sighing in content. It was hard for me to sleep before. My thoughts usually swirled around what my sister would be doing if she was here today.

What would Rosalie be doing?

It was a Thursday night. She'd be out after work, going to a bar for a few drinks. But not too much. Rosalie always took care not to party too much. She had her beauty to look after. If she was here tonight I wouldn't have met Edward. Would she be with Edward tonight? Would they have hooked up?

I never did get the whole story on what Rosalie and Edward were. Friends, but I was sure there were more. Beautiful people are never just friends.

--

--

I was aware that I couldn't breathe through my nose and so my mouth automatically parted so that, you know, oxygen could be allowed through and I wouldn't die. As I gulped in the air, however, my throat felt sore and scratchy, my mouth tasted like a cat's behind.

Not that I know what a cat's behind tasted like.

My face was cold. My body was curled under the thin bed sheets. I mentally scolded myself for not using the thick winter comforters that my mother had given to Rosalie and I before. I opened my eyes slowly and realised that it was still dark, no doubt I had been woke up by the cold.

Then I realised that I forgot to turn on the heating.

Shit, it was freezing.

And shit. I was sick.

There was silence and I couldn't hear anything apart from the blood rush in my ears. My stomach felt uneasy, my throat was now throbbing in pain and my nose was blocked. My whole body was shivering from the cold.

Why on earth did I not turn on the heating?!

I wore a simple large shirt to bed and I knew that I would never do that again. My legs were cold and I was quite sure that my toes were about to drop off any second. My fingers were numb against my skin.

All in all, I felt like shit.

Turning my head, I looked at my watch that lay on the bedside table. I took out my arm from under the sheets and hissed as the cold air brought goose bumps on my skin. I grabbed the watch quickly and checked the time.

It was half past six.

I would be getting up in half an hour or so to go to work. It was a Friday, finally. Even though that thought should've been comforting it wasn't.

Damn, I was cold.

_Get up and turn on the heating, idiot._

But I'm cold.

Gritting my teeth, I gripped the sheets ready to throw it to the side and run to the kitchen. It would take twelve seconds tops. Just run into the kitchen, turn on the heating and run back here. I wanted to snap out of my chicken form and just get the heating on already but somehow my shivering state disagreed.

"Fuck", I croaked out.

I had underestimated how cold and sick I really was. I sat up and my eyes landed on my reflection in the large mirror that hung on the wall over my dressing table.

Even in the dark and my blurry sleepy eyes I could see that I did not look good. I switched on the lamp, wincing at the way the light attacked my eyes before waiting for my eyesight to adjust. My eyes were framed underneath with dark circles, bags that seemed heavier than ever. My nose was shiny and red, my lips were dry and bright pink. My skin was pale, green and looked oddly unhealthy.

"Fuck", I repeated, sighing at the sound of my raspy voice.

I was not going to be able to make it to work today. Even if I wanted it.

I hadn't missed a day of work since Rosalie died. I was told to by my colleagues that I should rest, that I looked tired or I should mourn for my sister. Instead, I drove myself into work more and more in my attempt to pretend that everything was OK.

At home in my lonely apartment was the only place that I ever cried.

I picked up the phone and pressed in the numbers to call in. There'd be no one there to take my call but I'd leave a voicemail in Heidi's phone, my assistant.

"Your call has not been put through, please leave a message", said the operated voice. I cleared my throat and winced at the pain.

"Heidi, this is Bella", I said, pausing to moisten my mouth, "I'm...um, unable to come in today." Pause. "I'm sick." Pause. "So...email the work to my address and I'll work from home. I'll drop in tomorrow when I'm better and I'll edit the columns then." Pause. Cough. "Ok. Bye."

I stood up on my bed, steadying myself and then realising that it was a bad idea. I felt dizzy and hung over from the wine that I drunk yesterday, not to mention that my head was pounding and I felt like it was about to explode any minute now.

I wrapped the sheet around my body, trembling from the cold. My nose was beginning to loosen up and I needed a tissue badly. I got off the bed quickly, holding on to the edge as I wobbled. My great plan from before to run into the kitchen didn't work well. For one, I couldn't run. Walking too fast made my head spin and my vision was a little blurry.

"Stupid cold apartment", I grumbled, coughing slightly.

After turning on the heating, I did the only thing I could think of to warm me up. I ran myself a skin scalding bath and sat in it for as long as I could.

It was relaxing, and made me feel better. My nose was still runny and I knew that I had a severe case of a bad cold but at least I killed off a couple of hours.

An unexpected text waited for me when I got out.

_I'm dropping by on your floor before lunch. Would you like to get something to eat? P.S please give me your number, this is a little weird to be texting you through Rose's phone. –E_

I read it twice before I got what he was saying, well before it really sunk in. Then, like a giggly thirteen year old girl I skipped to my room, banging my hip on the doorknob and walking my tiniest toe at the corner of the bed.

I grabbed my phone, snatching it up and turning it on impatiently. With Rosalie's phone in my left hand I scrolled through her contacts, looking for that one name and finally, when I got to his name I typed in his number into my phone before starting to write the message back.

_Not coming to work today __sorry. This is my phone, save the number. –E_

I got dressed before restoring Rosalie's phone back in it's place. When I smelt her rosy room, I stood there for a couple of minutes with my eyes closed. Even with a bad cold I could still smell her. I could just imagine her spraying on that perfume, twirling in front of her vanity mirror and admiring her. She'd call out to me, asking me if she looked good. I'd nod and smile, '_of course, Rose. You always do.'_

I raided my first aid box and found some painkillers and something for my throat. I couldn't eat, I knew that much so I gulped down some hot chocolate whilst laying in bed lazily.

My phone beeped.

_Playing hooky, Miss Bella? Why aren't you at work today? –E_

I surpressed a smile before realising that no one was here to see me grinning like a maniac. I replied immediately.

_I feel sick...bad cold, I think I'm dying. So no work for me – B_

I didn't send that one. After re-reading it, I quickly deleted it and typed in another message.

_I'm not feeling too well. Got a bad cold –B_

I pressed sent and snuggled under the thick comforter that I had dug out from my closet and closed my eyes. The room lightened as the time went by slowly. I didn't get a message back from Edward but I didn't look into it too much. I was much too sick and much too tired to stay conscious anyway.

--

--

When I awoke, the apartment had warmed up but I still felt slightly lazy. I got up for the sake of my stomach which was now grumbling a storm, demanding food. I remembered a time when Rosalie had come back from modelling from New York.

Somehow they brainwashed her into thinking that she was over weight. She was hardly over 100 pounds which was quite skinny to me but she wanted too loose more weight.

That's how she got sick and was sent back to Forks.

Those first couple of weeks were horrible. She eyed every single thing that my mother cooked with a bitter glare. She ate half a grape each for breakfast, a crumb of bread for lunch and claimed that she was too full for dinner. Sometimes I'd catch her in her room doing sit ups and exercises to tone her thighs and stomach muscles.

Sighing, I shook my head from those thoughts. Those were bad memories. I only needed happy memories of Rosalie. The bad ones did not matter. They never mattered to me. She was my sister nevertheless. She was dead nevertheless. I did not care.

I wandered into the kitchen in my baggy sweats, sniffling and wishing that I wasn't sick. Being sick meant you had bacteria dancing around in your body. It meant you had to use up your supply of the favourite scented tissues. It meant that you felt even more disgusting and depressed than usual.

I wanted to have toast for lunch but as soon as I had swallowed my first bite it came back up. My throat was way too sore and itchy and I couldn't eat it. I considered making myself some soup but the laziness won and, still feeling tired, I decided to go back to bed.

I stopped at Rosalie's room.

I didn't know for how long I stood there, my mind daring me to go in, but eventually I snapped out of my thoughts. When rose and I were little we'd always take care of eachother. I wanted to be a nurse when I was younger so when she got sick I was the one to take care of her. I brought her the soup that my mother made. I'd take her temperature and fan her when she got too hot.

When I got sick, she'd call my mother and sit a safe distance away because she didn't want to get sick too. She'd give me her toys to play with so that I wouldn't get too lonely. She'd keep her distance but she'd always be there in the same room, asking me occasionally if she should get mom or if I was getting better any time soon.

I loved my sister.

I love my sister.

But she was dead now and standing in the doorway of her room pretending that she was still alive, wasn't good. And to be frank, I was tired. Tired of pretending that she was just out. That she'd return. Tired of acting as if I didn't clear her room she'd come back. Maybe I felt guilty. Maybe I knew that if it was out of the two of us, it should've been me that should've died.

She was the pretty one. She was the one everyone wanted. I was nothing. I was no one. Did Renee ever think that? Did she ever wish that it was me that had died instead of the precious Rosalie?

Did Rosalie's friends ever think that they'd swap me with her if they could?

At the sound of a text coming in, I went into my bedroom and grabbed my phone.

_You didn't exactly say no to lunch so we're still on. Open the door_ –E


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter eight:** Lunch And More

At the sound of a text coming in, I went into my bedroom and grabbed my phone.

_You didn't exactly say no to lunch so we're still on. Open the door_ –E

I had to admit the fact that I had to read the text at a couple of times before the meaning finally sunk in. And then my eyes widened. There I was, sick, sore and sniffling like a baby and the Adonis Edward was presumably outside of my apartment door.

I grabbed one of my night gowns and wrapped it around my body, though my apartment was warmed up I still shivered slightly. I cleared my throat and winced at the pain. It felt like my throat was on fire. The feeling was not nice, let me tell you.

I wiped my nose as I headed towards the door, I did not want to open the door to Edward and have snot hanging at the end of it. I shuddered at the thought. Just as I got to the hallway, a knock rasped through the silent apartment.

I sniffed once more and hoped to Jesus, Mary and The Other Guy that my nose was no longer red and shiny like it was this morning. Taking in a deep breath that did more damage to my throat than intended, I placed my trembling hand on the door knob and twisted, slowly pulling it opened.

Edward.

He stood, smiling sheepishly at me like a naughty schoolboy who knew he was in trouble but also knew that he wouldn't be in too deep for it. He looked healthy, I remarked with envy. It was slightly colder outside and I shivered, wrapping the gown around my body tighter. I could feel Edward's gaze wash over my sick state.

"Your nose is red", he said smiling faintly.

What a nice way to greet a sick person.

"I'm not in the best shape right now", I spoke, my voice sounding cracked. He grinned, holding up two plastic bags.

"Thought so. I brought refreshments and soup for you", Edward informed me, "You look like you need it. Are you going to guard the doorway all or let me in?"

Blushing in embarrassment, I stepped aside and allowed him in. He walked past me and I closed the door as he headed towards the living room.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea or coffee?" I offered, keeping my space. I felt self conscious standing next to him. My hair was a mess; I looked unhealthy and red whilst he looked more like a supermodel than ever. This wasn't good.

I quickly wiped my nose and made sure there was no snot hanging out.

"Got it covered", Edward explained taking out too coffees. I smiled at his generosity. He pulled out tomato soup, sandwiches and some Chinese takeout.

"Chinese?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. He laughed placing everything on the coffee table.

"Well, I didn't know if you were really sick or just faking it", Edward shrugged.

"Faking it?" I repeated, mocking offence. "How dare you Edward!"

"Everyone fakes sick for sneaky little shopping trip", he pointed out, "would you like the soup?"

"When did you get the time to get soup, Chinese _and_ coffee?" I asked, wondering how long it took him to get all of this stuff. He bite into a sandwich and held up a finger until he chewed. I grabbed the plastic spoon and uncovered the lid for the soup. I had to say, it smelt really appealing.

"I got my assistant to get me the coffee and I got the soup and sandwiches on the way here", Edward explained. He moved closer, sitting back as he turned his torso to speak directly at me.

"And the Chinese?"

"I parked then notice a shop across the road", he grinned, "and I wondered if you'd like the soup if you weren't sick at all."

"You didn't have to do this", I mumbled, busying myself with stuffing my face. The soup was really good. All I had to do was swallow so it soothed the back of my throat gently. I wiped my nose, sniffing again. The soup was helping my cold slightly, which I was grateful for.

"I wanted to", Edward replied, "plus I didn't want to have lunch alone today."

"I'm like your last option then?" I raised an eyebrow to him. He laughed shaking his head.

"You were my first, Bella, I assure you."

"That's flattering." I placed the bowl back on the table and grabbed my coffee to sip on. "But I meant, you don't have to be friends with me just because I'm Rosalie's sister. We're different people, me and her."

"I noticed that fact", he said quietly, "and I'm not, I wouldn't be your friend because of Rose. Friends? Is that what we are?"

I drank some more coffee to avoid talking but Edward had stopped eating and was staring straight at me. At the angle that he was sitting, his knee touched the edge of mine. I looked down at how his jeans were a light colour next to the dark of my night gown.

"I would think so", I answered him finally, looking up. "It wouldn't hurt for us to be friends, wouldn't it?"

It was a rhetorical question but he answered it anyway.

"I suppose not."

"Friends", I said with a nod. I smiled, finally satisfied. I couldn't say that I had many friends. I had colleagues, I had acquaintances. People whom I knew, yet not many that I would call my friend.

We relaxed into easy conversation as we ate, stopping to sip coffee and clear away the mess. Afterwards, I made us some hot chocolates and we drank that as we talked. Somehow it was easy to talk to Edward. Easier than I expected, at least.

"When does your lunch end?" I asked him, after a while. I wondered this before but never asked. It seemed like we had been talking to hours.

"It ended half an hour ago", Edward admitted, "but I don't have to go back until four. I just need to drop off some things anyway."

"I thought you – "

_Knock, knock_.

I stopped in the middle of my silence. The knock echoed around the apartment and Edward looked at me curiously.

"Were you expecting company?" he asked, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry, I didn't mean to outstay my welcome. I should get going, I guess I really liked talking to you and – "

"No, no. No, stay here", I told him, getting up. I held up a hand and motioned for him to sit still. "I wasn't expecting anyone. I'll just go get that."

I rushed towards the hallway and peeped through the keyhole. Angela stood there, looking around awkwardly. I immediately opened the door.

"Angela?" I peered at her. She smiled at me.

"Bella. I heard you weren't well so I brought you your work", she explained. I gestured inside and she stepped in, walking through. "I got you something for your cold as well. Just wanted to make sure you were well looked..."

When she stopped talking, I followed her gaze. She was staring at Edward, naturally.

"...after", Angela finished. She turned to me, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I should've asked. I should've called. Geez, I'm so sorry Bella."

"Angela, it's fine", I assured, glancing over her shoulder. Edward looked so awkward on my couch that I almost laughed. "This is...my um, my friend Edward. Edward, this is Angela. Friend from work."

Edward stood up and shook Angela's hand. She stood there, looking awed.

"It's nice to meet you, Angela. You work at Hale Magazines?" he asked. She nodded, silently. "Yes, I've seen you around. I know Ben quite well. You're...you're Ben's girlfriend, right?"

"Fiancé", she whispered. He nodded, smiling. After staring for a couple more seconds, Angela finally blinked, clearing her throat. She turned to me.

"Well, I'm going to, uh, go now, Bella", she said, glancing at Edward and laughing nervously, "I can see you're being _taken care of_ well enough. Um, I'll see you at work. Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Thanks for dropping by", I smiled at her. Angela was considered one of my friends.

After she left, I turned back to Edward who was standing in the middle of the living room running his hands through his hair. I placed the food and medicine in the kitchen and he followed me.

"That was odd", he commented. I quirked an eyebrow, leaning back against the counter.

"What was?"

"The way...the way you introduced us", he explained, "the way you introduced me to your friend, Angela."

I brushed some hair out of my face and patted it down. Hopefully, my hair didn't look like a hay stack. I dug out some tissues and wiped my nose self consciously again. Blushing from embarrassment, I cleared my throat as I realised Edward was watching me.

"Which way was that?" I asked him. He smiled crookedly.

"You hesitated before introducing me", Edward remarked. I stared at him, wondering if I did. Did I? I didn't realise that I had hesitated.

"What does that mean?" I asked him, wondering where he was going with this. He shrugged, smiling faintly.

"Don't worry about it. I better go now, I have to go home then back to work", he answered, dismissing his previous comment. I felt like he knew something I don't. We walked awkwardly towards the door and I opened it for him to go out.

"So...get better", Edward spoke quietly. I sniffed, hoping for the same. "And thank you for not kicking me out of your apartment when I showed up earlier."

I laughed. "The thought did pass my mind."

"I was a little scared that you might not open the door", he admitted sheepishly, "I don't want to come off as a stalker. You know, since I know where you live and now that I have your number and all."

"I've never had a stalker before", I mused, trying to remember. A stray lock of my hair fell over my eyes.

"I'll be your personal stalker then, if you wish", he offered. I grinned, nodding. Edward took a step closer, and tucked the hair from my face behind my ear. The gesture was so innocent yet so intimate at the same time.

I cleared my throat and he retracted his hand quickly.

"Only if you're thorough. But I thought you didn't want to come off as a stalker?" I asked, leaning against the doorway. He walked out and turned around so that he was standing on the outside of my apartment in the hallway.

"Stalkers are misunderstood", Edward said indignantly. I laughed, willing him to carry on. "They are. It's just an unhealthy passion or obsession that they have with a certain person. No harm done."

"Until they start riffling through that person's underwear drawer", I sniffed, shrugging.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds wide eyed as if he was wondering whether I was joking or not then proceeded to laugh in my face. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't go through your underwear drawer", Edward promised, still half shaking with laughter. "Unless you want me to..."

He added that last bit in and I stared at him sceptically.

"And what if I want you to?"

"Dangerous territory. How about I stick to the usual stalking?" he suggested. I bit my lip.

"What does that entail, exactly?"

"You have to go to work tomorrow to drop some things off, am I right?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"And how did you know that?" I asked him, curiously. I did not remember sharing that piece of info. I fidgeted with the piece of tissue in my hand.

"Hey, I'm a stalker. I know loads of meaningless details", he shrugged off. At my horrified expression, Edward laughed before explaining. "I dropped by your floor and your assistant told me. Helda? Heida, I believe her name is."

"Heidi", I corrected, "and yes I will be going to work tomorrow. Hopefully, my cold will be better by then."

"Since we had lunch at your place today, I think it's only fair if we have dinner tomorrow", Edward suggested, tracing the side edge of the door with his finger. His eyes followed his movement as he avoided my gaze. "At my place maybe? I would be glad to cook you dinner, Bella."

I smiled at the heating blush that covered my neck and cheeks.

"I would be glad to attend, Edward."


End file.
